sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Революция 1905—1907 годов в России
Российская империя | Дата = — | Причина = Земельный голод; многочисленные нарушения прав рабочих; неудовлетворённость существующим уровнем гражданских свобод; деятельность либеральных и социалистических партий; Абсолютная власть императора, отсутствие общенационального представительного органа и конституции. | Цель = Улучшение условий труда; передел земли в пользу крестьян; либерализация страны; расширение гражданских свобод; | Итог = Учреждение парламента; Третьеиюньский переворот, реакционная политика властей; проведение реформ; частичная ликвидация проблем земельного вопроса , сохранение проблем рабочего и национального вопросов . | Кем_организована = Партия социалистов-революционеров, РСДРП, СДКПиЛ, Польская социалистическая партия, Всеобщий еврейский рабочий союз Литвы, Польши и России, Латышские лесные братья, Латвийская социал-демократическая рабочая партия, Белорусская социалистическая громада, Финляндская партия активного сопротивления, Поалей Цион, «Хлеб и воля», абреки и другие | Движущие_силы = рабочие, крестьяне, интеллигенция, отдельные части армии | Число_манифестантов = Свыше 2 000 000 | Кто_подавлял = Армейские части; сторонники императора Николая II, различные черносотенные организации. | Погибшие = 9000 | Ранены = 8000 | Арестованы = н/д }}Ру́сская револю́ция 1905 го́да, или Первая русская революция — название событий, происходивших в период с января 1905 по июнь 1907 года в Российской империи. Толчком к началу массовых выступлений под политическими лозунгами стало «Кровавое воскресенье» — расстрел императорскими войсками в Санкт-Петербурге мирной демонстрации рабочих во главе со священником Георгием Гапоном . В этот период стачечное движение приняло особенно широкий размах, в армии и на флоте произошли волнения и восстания, что вылилось в массовые выступления против монархии. Итогом выступлений стала октроированная конституция — Манифест 17 октября 1905 года, даровавший гражданские свободы на началах неприкосновенности личности, свободы совести, слова, собраний и союзов. Был учреждён Парламент, состоящий из Государственного Совета и Государственной Думы. За революцией последовала реакция: так называемый «Третьеиюньский переворот» от . Были изменены правила выборов в Государственную думу для увеличения числа лояльных монархии депутатов; власти на местах не соблюдали декларированные в Манифесте 17 октября 1905 года свободы; наиболее существенный для большинства населения страны аграрный вопрос не был решён. Таким образом, социальное напряжение, вызвавшее Первую русскую революцию, не было полностью разрешено, что определило предпосылки для последующего революционного выступления 1917 года. Причины революции Промышленный спад, расстройство денежного обращения, неурожай и огромный государственный долг, выросший со времен Русско-Турецкой войны, влекли обострение необходимости реформирования деятельности и органов власти. Прекращение периода существенной значимости натурального хозяйства, интенсивная форма прогресса промышленных методов уже для XIX века потребовали радикальных новаций в администрировании и праве. Вслед за отменой крепостного права и преобразованием хозяйств в предприятия промышленности требовался новый институт законодательной власти. Крестьянство Крестьяне составляли самое многочисленное сословие Российской империи — около 77 % от общего населения«Распределение населения по сословиям и состояниям» с сайта Демоскоп.ру: численность крестьян — 96,9 млн человек, общее население империи — 125,6 млн человек, доля крестьян — 77 %. Быстрый рост численности населения в 1860—1900 годах привёл к тому, что величина среднего надела сократилась в 1,7-2 разас 4,8-5,1 десятин на душу мужского населения до 2,6-2,8 десятин, [http://www.gumer.info/bibliotek_Buks/History/pushk/08.php Пушкарёв С. Г. Россия в XIX веке (1801—1914). — Нью-Йорк: Издательство имени Чехова, 1956.]Фёдоров В. А. История России 1861—1917. Социально-экономическое развитие пореформенной России. Изменения в землевладении и землепользовании«The size of landholdings allotted by the commune to each member has shrunk, in comparison with 1860 (the figure fo the latter year being taken for 100), to 54.2 per cent.» , в то время как средняя урожайность за указанный период выросла всего в 1,34 разас 29 пудов на десятину в 1861—1870 до 39 — в 1891—1900. / Кондратьев Н. Д. Рынок хлебов и его регулирование во время войны и революции. — М.: Наука, 1991. — 487 с. — С. 89.. Результатом этого дисбаланса стало постоянное падение среднего сбора хлеба на душу земледельческого населения и, как следствие, ухудшение экономического положения крестьянства в целом. Помимо этого, в Европе происходили большие экономические перемены, вызванные появлением там дешёвого американского зерна. Это поставило Россию, где зерно являлось основным экспортным товаром, в очень трудное положение. Курс на активное стимулирование экспорта хлеба, взятый с конца 1880-х годов российским правительством, явился ещё одним фактором, ухудшившим продовольственное положение крестьянства. Лозунг «не доедим, но вывезем», выдвинутый министром финансов Вышнеградским, отражал стремление правительства поддерживать экспорт хлеба любой ценой, даже в условиях внутреннего неурожая. Это было одной из причин, приведших к голоду 1891—1892 года. Начиная с голода 1891 г. кризис сельского хозяйства все больше признавался как затяжной и глубокий недуг всей экономики Центральной России . Мотивация крестьян к повышению производительности своего труда была низкой. Причины этого были изложены Витте в своих воспоминаниях следующим образом: Как может человек проявить и развить не только свой труд, но инициативу в своем труде, когда он знает, что обрабатываемая им земля через некоторое время может быть заменена другой (община), что плоды его трудов будут делиться не на основании общих законов и завещательных прав, а по обычаю (а часто обычай есть усмотрение)Реформой 1861 года об отмене крепостного права большинство имущественных отношений крестьян регулировалось волостными судами, действовавшими на основании обычного права, то есть сложившихся в крестьянской среде традиций и обычаев. Нормы общегражданского законодательства, то есть нормативное право, в отношении крестьян практически не применялись. К концу XIX в. неустойчивость и неопределенность имущественных отношений, основанных на обычном праве, стала объектом критики со стороны как буржуазно-либеральных изданий, так и части правительства[http://www.law.edu.ru/article/article.asp?articleID=177580 к.ю.н. Горин А. Г. Обычное право России в начале XX в.: Правительственная политика // Правоведение. — 1989. — № 1. — С. 43—49.] «Волостные суды решали дела не по общегосударственным законам, но по крестьянскому „обычному праву“; между тем, право это никогда не было кодифицировано и отличалось неполнотой, неясностью и разнообразием, что открывало широкие двери судейскому усмотрению и произволу. Невежественные и малограмотные судьи с трудом разбирались в делах, и главную роль в волостном суде играл его делопроизводитель, волостной писарь, — в результате чего дела в волостном суде нередко решались за взятку (деньгами или водкой). Неудивительно, что авторитет волостных судов стоял очень низко, и что они приобрели у крестьянского населения дурную славу» / Пушкарёв С. Г. Россия в XIX веке (1801—1914). — Нью-Йорк: Издательство имени Чехова, 1956., когда он может быть ответственен за налоги, не внесённые другими (круговая порука)… когда он не может ни передвигаться, ни оставлять своё, часто беднее птичьего гнезда, жилище без паспорта, выдача коего зависит от усмотрения«В получении паспорта эти лица бывших податных состояний (мещане, ремесленники и крестьяне) были поставлены в зависимость от мещанских и крестьянских обществ. При наличности недоимок паспортные книжки выдавались им не иначе, как с согласия обществ. А неотделённым членам крестьянских семейств для получения и возобновления вида надо было ещё заручаться согласием хозяина крестьянского двора» / Елистратов А. И. Административное право. — М.: Типография И. Д. Сытина, 1911., когда одним словом, его быт в некоторой степени похож на быт домашнего животного с тою разницею, что в жизни домашнего животного заинтересован владелец, ибо это его имущество, а Российское государство этого имущества имеет при данной стадии развития государственности в излишке, а то, что имеется в излишке, или мало, или совсем не ценится . Постоянное снижение размеров земельных наделов («малоземелье») привели к тому, что общим лозунгом российского крестьянства в революции 1905 года было требование земли, за счёт перераспределения в пользу крестьянских общин частновладельческой (в первую очередь помещичьей) земли. Итоги революции * сложились новые государственные органы — начало развития парламентаризма; * некоторое ограничение самодержавия; * введены демократические свободы, отменена цензура, разрешены профсоюзы, легальные политические партии; * буржуазия получила возможность участвовать в политической жизни страны; * улучшилось положение рабочих, повышена зарплата, рабочий день уменьшился до 9—10 часов; * отменены выкупные платежи крестьян, расширена свобода их передвижения; * ограничена власть земских начальников. Начало революции thumb|left|220px|[[Гапон, Георгий Аполлонович|Г. А. Гапон в «Собрании русских фабрично-заводских рабочих»]] В конце 1904 года в стране обострилась политическая борьба. Провозглашённый правительством П. Д. Святополк-Мирского курс на доверие к обществу привёл к активизации деятельности оппозиции . Ведущую роль в оппозиции в тот момент играл либеральный «Союз освобождения» . В сентябре представители «Союза освобождения» и революционных партий съехались на Парижскую конференцию, где обсуждали вопрос о совместной борьбе с самодержавием . По итогам конференции были заключены тактические соглашения, сущность которых выражалась формулой: «врозь наступать и вместе бить» . В ноябре в Петербурге по инициативе «Союза освобождения» состоялся Земский съезд, которым была выработана резолюция с требованием народного представительства и гражданских свобод . Съезд дал толчок кампании земских петиций, требовавших ограничить власть чиновников и призвать общественность к управлению государством. Вследствие допущенного правительством ослабления цензуры тексты земских петиций проникали в печать и становились предметом всеобщего обсуждения . Революционные партии поддерживали требования либералов и устраивали студенческие демонстрации. В конце 1904 года в события была вовлечена крупнейшая легальная рабочая организация страны — «Собрание русских фабрично-заводских рабочих г. Санкт-Петербурга». Во главе организации стоял священник Георгий Гапон . В ноябре группа членов «Союза освобождения» встретилась с Гапоном и руководящим кружком «Собрания» и предложила им выступить с петицией политического содержания. В ноябре-декабре идея выступления с петицией обсуждалась в руководстве «Собрания» . В декабре на Путиловском заводе произошёл инцидент с увольнением четырёх рабочих. Мастером деревообделочной мастерской вагонного цеха Тетявкиным был поочерёдно заявлен расчёт четырём рабочим — членам «Собрания» . Расследование инцидента показало, что действия мастера были несправедливыми и диктовались враждебным отношением к организации. От администрации завода потребовали восстановить уволенных рабочих и уволить мастера Тетявкина. В ответ на отказ администрации руководство «Собрания» пригрозило забастовкой. 2 января 1905 года на заседании руководства «Собрания» было решено начать забастовку на Путиловском заводе, а в случае неисполнения требований — обратить её во всеобщую и использовать для подачи петиции . 3 января 1905 года забастовал Путиловский завод с 12 500 рабочими, а 4 и 5 января к бастующим присоединились ещё несколько заводов. Переговоры с администрацией Путиловского завода оказались безрезультатными, и 5 января Гапон бросил в массы мысль обратиться за помощью к самому царю . 7 и 8 января забастовка перекинулась на все предприятия города и обратилась во всеобщую. Всего в забастовке приняло участие 625 предприятий Петербурга со 125 000 рабочих . В те же дни Гапоном и группой рабочих была составлена на имя императора Петиция о рабочих нуждах, в которой наряду с экономическими содержались требования политического характера . Петиция требовала созыва народного представительства на основе всеобщего, прямого, тайного и равного голосования, введения гражданских свобод, ответственности министров перед народом, гарантий законности правления, 8-часового рабочего дня, всеобщего образования за государственный счёт и многого другого . 6, 7 и 8 января петиция зачитывалась во всех 11 отделах «Собрания», под ней были собраны десятки тысяч подписей. Рабочие приглашались в воскресенье, 9 января, явиться на площадь Зимнего дворца, чтобы «всем миром» вручить петицию царю . 7 января содержание петиции стало известно царскому правительству. Содержавшиеся в ней политические требования, предполагавшие ограничение самодержавия, оказались неприемлемы для правящего режима . В правительственном сообщении они расценивались как «дерзкие» . Вопрос о принятии петиции в правящих кругах не обсуждался . 8 января на заседании правительства под председательством Святополк-Мирского было решено не допускать рабочих до Зимнего дворца , а при необходимости останавливать их силой. С этой целью было решено расставить на главных магистралях города кордоны из войск, которые должны были преграждать рабочим путь к центру города. В город были стянуты войска общей численностью более 30 000 солдат . Вечером 8 января Святополк-Мирский ездил в Царское Село к императору Николаю II с докладом о принятых мерах . Царь записал об этом в своём дневникеДневники императора Николая II. 1905 г.. Общее руководство операцией было возложено на командующего Гвардейским корпусом князя С. И. Васильчикова . thumb|320px|В. А. Серов. «Солдатушки, бравы ребятушки, где же ваша слава?», 1905 г. Утром 9 января колонны рабочих общей численностью до 150 000 человек двинулись из разных районов к центру города. Во главе одной из колонн с крестом в руке шёл священник Гапон . При приближении колонн к воинским заставам офицеры требовали от рабочих остановиться, однако те продолжали двигаться вперёд. Уверенные в гуманности царя, рабочие упорно стремились к Зимнему дворцу, не обращая внимания на предупреждения и даже атаки кавалерии . Чтобы предотвратить доступ 150-тысячной толпы в центре города Зимнему дворцу, войска были вынуждены произвести ружейные залпы. Залпы производились у Нарвских ворот, у Троицкого моста, на Шлиссельбургском тракте, на Васильевском острове, на Дворцовой площади и на Невском проспекте. В других частях города толпы рабочих разгонялись саблями, шашками и нагайками. По официальным данным, всего за день 9 января было убито 96 и ранено 333 человека, а с учётом умерших от ран — 130 убитых и 299 раненых. По подсчётам советского историка В. И. Невского, убитых было до 200, раненых — до 800 человек . Разгон безоружного шествия рабочих произвёл шокирующее впечатление на общество. Сообщения о расстреле шествия, многократно завышавшие количество жертв , распространялись нелегальными изданиями, партийными прокламациями и передавались из уст в уста. Оппозиция возложила всю ответственность за случившееся на императора Николая II и самодержавный режим . Скрывшийся от полиции священник Гапон призвал к вооружённому восстанию и свержению династии . Революционные партии призвали к свержению самодержавия. По всей стране прокатилась волна забастовок, проходивших под политическими лозунгами . Во многих местах забастовками руководили партийные работники. Традиционная вера рабочих масс в царя пошатнулась, а влияние революционных партий стало расти. Численность партийных рядов быстро пополнялась. Приобрёл популярность лозунг «Долой самодержавие!» По мнению многих современников, царское правительство совершило ошибку, решившись на применение силы против безоружных рабочих. Опасность бунта была предотвращена, но престижу царской власти был нанесён непоправимый урон. Вскоре после событий 9 января министр Святополк-Мирский был отправлен в отставку. Ход революции После событий 9 января П. Д. Святополк-Мирский был уволен с должности министра внутренних дел и заменён Булыгиным; была учреждена должность Санкт-Петербургского генерал-губернатора, на которую 10 января был назначен генерал Д. Ф. Трепов. 29 января (11 февраля) Указом Николая II была создана комиссия под председательством сенатора Шидловского с целью «безотлагательного выяснения причин недовольства рабочих Петербурга и его пригородов и устранения таковых в будущем». Членами её должны были стать чиновники, фабриканты и депутаты от петербургских рабочих. Политические требования были заранее объявлены неприемлемыми, однако именно их избранные от рабочих депутаты и выдвинули (гласность заседаний комиссии, свобода печати, восстановление закрытых правительством 11 отделов гапоновского «Собрания», освобождение арестованных товарищей). 20 февраля (5 марта) Шидловский представил Николаю II доклад, в котором признал неудачу комиссии; в этот же день царским указом комиссия Шидловского была распущена. thumb|left|300px|Весна 1905 года. Картина польского художника Станислава Масловского После 9 января по стране прокатилась волна забастовок. 12-14 января в Риге и Варшаве состоялась всеобщая стачка протеста против расстрела демонстрации рабочих Петербурга. Началось стачечное движение и забастовки на железных дорогах России. Начались и общероссийские студенческие политические забастовки. В мае 1905 г. началась всеобщая стачка иваново-вознесенских текстильщиков, бастовало 70 тыс. рабочих более двух месяцев. Во многих промышленных центрах возникли Советы рабочих депутатов, самым известным из которых был ивановский Совет. Социальные конфликты отягощались конфликтами на национальной почве. На Кавказе начались столкновения армян с азербайджанцами, продолжавшиеся в 1905—1906 годах. 18 февраля был опубликован царский манифест с призывом к искоренению крамолы во имя укрепления истинного самодержавия, и указ Сенату, разрешавший подавать на имя царя предложения по усовершенствованию «государственного благоустройства». Николаем II был подписан рескрипт на имя министра внутренних дел А. Г. Булыгина с предписанием о подготовке закона о выборном представительном органе — законосовещательной Думы. Опубликованные акты как бы дали направление дальнейшему общественному движению. Земские собрания, городские думы, профессиональная интеллигенция, образовавшая целый ряд всевозможных союзов, отдельные общественные деятели обсуждали вопросы о привлечении населения к законодательной деятельности, об отношении к работе учреждённого под председательством гофмейстера Булыгина «Особого совещания». Составлялись резолюции, петиции, адреса, записки, проекты государственного преобразования. Организованные земцами февральский, апрельский и майский съезды, из которых последний прошёл с участием городских деятелей, завершились поднесением Государю Императору 6 Июня через особую депутацию всеподданнейшего адреса с ходатайством о народном представительстве. 17 апреля 1905 года был издан Указ об укреплении начал веротерпимости. Он разрешал «отпадение» от православия в другие исповедания. Были отменены законодательные ограничения в отношении старообрядцев и сектантов. Ламаистов было воспрещено впредь официально называть идолопоклонниками и язычниками.ИМЕННОЙ ВЫСОЧАЙШИЙ УКАЗ, ДАННЫЙ СЕНАТУ, «ОБ УКРЕПЛЕНИИ НАЧАЛ ВЕРОТЕРПИМОСТИ» 17 АПРЕЛЯ 1905 г.А.Медведев. Право на свободу веры 21 июня 1905 года начинается восстание в Лодзи, ставшее одним из основных событий в революции 1905—1907 годов в Царстве Польском. 6 августа 1905 года Манифестом Николая II была учреждена Государственная дума как «особое законосовещательное установление, коему предоставляется предварительная разработка и обсуждение законодательных предположений и рассмотрение росписи государственных доходов и расходов»Высочайший манифест от 6 августа 1905 г.. Срок созыва был установлен — не позднее середины января 1906 года. Одновременно было опубликовано Положение о выборах от 6 августа 1905 г., установившее правила выборов в Госдуму. Из четырёх наиболее известных и популярных демократических норм (всеобщие, прямые, равные, тайные выборы) в России оказалась реализованной только одна — тайная подача голосов. Выборы не были ни всеобщими, ни прямыми, ни равнымиРодионов Ю. П. «Становление российского парламентаризма в начале XX века». Организация выборов в Госдуму возлагалась на министра внутренних дел Булыгина. В октябре в Москве началась забастовка, которая охватила всю страну и переросла во Всероссийскую октябрьскую политическую стачку. 12—18 октября в различных отраслях промышленности бастовало свыше 2 млн человек. 14 октября петербургский генерал-губернатор Д. Ф. Трепов расклеил на улицах столицы прокламации, в которых, в частности, было сказано, что полиции приказано решительно подавлять беспорядки, «при оказании же к тому со стороны толпы сопротивления — холостых залпов не давать и патронов не жалеть»Журнал «Законодательство», № 47, рубрика «Юрист на досуге». thumb|right|300px|[[Илья Репин. 17 Октября 1905]] Эта всеобщая забастовка и, прежде всего, забастовка железнодорожников, вынудили императора пойти на уступки. Манифест 17 октября 1905 г. даровал гражданские свободы: неприкосновенности личности, свободу совести, слова, собраний и союзов. Возникли профессиональные и профессионально-политические союзы, Советы рабочих депутатов, укреплялись социал-демократическая партия и партия социалистов-революционеров, были созданы Конституционно-демократическая партия, «Союз 17 октября», «Союз Русского Народа» и др. Таким образом, требования либералов были выполнены. Самодержавие пошло на создание парламентского представительства и начало реформы (см. Столыпинская аграрная реформа). Роспуск Столыпиным 2-й Государственной думы с параллельным изменением избирательного закона (Третьеиюньский переворот 1907) означал конец революции. Вооружённые восстания Объявленные политические свободы, однако, не удовлетворили революционные партии, которые собирались получить власть не парламентским путём, а путём вооружённого захвата власти и выдвинули лозунг «Добить правительство!» Брожение охватило рабочих, армию и флот (восстание на броненосце «Потёмкин», севастопольское восстание, владивостокское восстание и др.). В свою очередь власти увидели, что пути к отступлению дальше нет, и стали решительно бороться с революцией. thumb|right|290px|Участники [[Горловское вооружённое восстание|Горловского вооруженного восстания в тюрьме]] thumb|290px|[[Конка как часть баррикады. Одесса в декабре 1905]] 13 октября 1905 года начал работу Петербургский совет рабочих депутатов, который стал организатором Всероссийской октябрьской политической стачки 1905 и пытался дезорганизовать финансовую систему страны, призывая не платить налоги и забирать деньги из банков. Депутаты Совета были арестованы 3 декабря 1905 года. Высшей точки беспорядки достигли в декабре 1905: в Москве (7-18 декабря), и других крупных городах. В Ростове-на-Дону отряды боевиков 13-20 декабря вели бой с войсками в районе Темерника. В Екатеринославе начавшаяся 8 декабря стычка переросла в восстание. Рабочий район города Чечелевка находился в руках восставших (Чечелевская республика) до 27 декабря. В Харькове два дня происходили бои. В Люботине была образована Люботинская республика. В городах Островец, Илжа и Чмелюв — Островецкая республика. 14 июня 1905 года произошло событие, показавшее, что заколебались последние опоры самодержавной власти: взбунтовалась команда броненосца Черноморского флота «Князь Потёмкин-Таврический». Семь человек были убиты на месте. Скорый матросский суд приговорил к смерти командира и корабельного врача. Вскоре броненосец был блокирован, но сумел пробиться в открытое море. Не имея запасов угля и продовольствия, он подошёл к берегам Румынии, где матросы и сдались румынским властям. Еврейские погромы После опубликования царского манифеста 17 октября 1905 г во многих городах черты оседлости прошли мощные антиправительственные манифестации в которых приняло активное участие еврейское население. Ответной реакцией лояльной правительству части общества стали выступления против революционеров, которые закончились еврейскими погромами. Игорь Омельянчук «Черносотенцы»: Почему русская монархия не поддержала монархистов? Часть II Крупнейшие погромы имели место в Одессе (погибло свыше 400 евреев), в Ростове-на-Дону (свыше 150 погибших)Еврейские погромы в Ростове-на-Дону, Екатеринославе — 67, Минске — 54, Симферополе — свыше 40 и Орше — свыше 100 погибших. Политические убийства Всего с 1901 по 1911 год в ходе революционного терроризма было убито и ранено около 17 тысяч человек (из них 9 тысяч приходятся непосредственно на период революции 1905—1907 гг.). В 1907 году каждый день в среднем погибало до 18 человек. По данным полиции, только с февраля 1905 г. по май 1906 года было убито: генерал-губернаторов, губернаторов и градоначальников — 8, вице-губернаторов и советников губернских правлений — 5, полицеймейстеров, уездных начальников и исправников — 21, жандармских офицеров — 8, генералов (строевых) — 4, офицеров (строевых) — 7, приставов и их помощников — 79, околоточных надзирателей — 125, городовых — 346, урядников — 57, стражников — 257, жандармских нижних чинов — 55, агентов охраны — 18, гражданских чинов — 85, духовных лиц — 12, сельских властей — 52, землевладельцев — 51, фабрикантов и старших служащих на фабриках — 54, банкиров и крупных торговцев — 29Эпидемия террора. Известные жертвы террора: thumb |270px|[[Жупел революции. Рисунок Б. Кустодиева]] * министр народного просвещения Н. П. Боголепов (14.02.1901), * министр внутренних дел Д. С. Сипягин (2.04.1902), * уфимский губернатор Н. М. Богданович (6.05.1903), * министр внутренних дел В. К. Плеве (15.07.1904), * генерал-губернатор Москвы великий князь Сергей Александрович (4.02.1905), * московский градоначальник граф П. П. Шувалов (28.06.1905), * бывший военный министр генерал-адъютант В. В. Сахаров (22.11.1905), * тамбовский вице-губернатор Н. Е. Богданович (17.12.1905), * начальник Пензенского гарнизона генерал-лейтенант В. Я. Лисовский (2.01.1906), * начальник штаба Кавказского военного округа генерал-майор Ф. Ф. Грязнов (16.01.1906), * тверской губернатор П. А. Слепцов (25.03.1906), * командующий Черноморским флотом вице-адмирал Г. П. Чухнин (29.06.1906), * самарский губернатор И. Л. Блок (21.07.1906), * пензенский губернатор С. А. Хвостов (12.08.1906), * командир л-гв. Семеновского полка генерал-майор Г. А. Мин (13.08.1906), * симбирский генерал-губернатор генерал-майор К. С. Старынкевич (23.09.1906), * бывший киевский генерал-губернатор член Государственного Совета граф А. П. Игнатьев (9.12.1906), * акмолинский губернатор генерал-майор Н. М. Литвинов (15.12.1906), * петербургский градоначальник В. Ф. фон дер Лауниц (21.12.1906), * главный военный прокурор В. П. Павлов (27.12.1906), * пензенский губернатор С. В. Александровский (25.01.1907), * одесский генерал-губернатор генерал-майор К. А. Карангозов (23.02.1907), * начальник Главного тюремного управления А. М. Максимовский (15.10.1907). Революционные организации Партия Социалистов-Революционеров Боевая организация была создана партией эсеров в начале 1900-х годов для борьбы против самодержавия в России путём террора. В составе организации от 10 до 30 боевиков во главе с Г. А. Гершуни, с мая 1903 — Е. Ф. Азефом. Организовала убийства министра внутренних дел Д. С. Сипягина и В. К. Плеве, харьковского губернатора князя И. М. Оболенского и уфимского — Н. М. Богдановича, великого князя Сергея Александровича; готовила покушения на Николая II, министра внутренних дел П. Н. Дурново, московского генерал-губернатора Ф. В. Дубасова, священника Г. А. Гапона и другие. РСДРП Боевая техническая группа при ЦК РСДРП, которую возглавлял Л. Б. Красин, была центральной боевой организацией большевиков. Группа осуществляла массовые поставки оружия в Россию, руководила созданием, тренировкой и вооружением боевых дружин, участвовавших в восстаниях. Военно-техническое бюро московского комитета РСДРП — московская боевая организация большевиков. В неё входил П. К. Штернберг. Бюро руководило большевистскими боевыми отрядами во время московского восстания. Другие революционные организации * Польская социалистическая партия (PPS). Только в 1906 году боевики ПСП убили и ранили около 1000 человек. Одной из крупных акций было Безданское ограбление 1908 года. * Финляндская партия активного сопротивления * Еврейская социал-демократическая партия Поалей Цион * Социалистическая еврейская рабочая партия * Всеобщий еврейский рабочий союз Литвы, Польши и России (Бунд) * Грузинские национальные демократы * «Дашнакцутюн» — армянская революционно-националистическая партия. Во время революции активно участвовала в армяно-азербайджанской резне 1905—1906 года‎. Дашнаки убили немало должностных и частных лиц, неугодных армянам: генерала Алиханова, губернаторов Накашидзе и Андреева, полковников Быкова, Сахарова. В раздувании конфликта между армянами и азербайджанцами революционеры обвиняли царские власти. * Армянская социал-демократическая организация «Гнчак» * Латвийская социал-демократическая рабочая партия * Латышские лесные братья. В Курляндской губернии в январе — ноябре 1906 совершили до 400 акций: убивали представителей власти, нападали на полицейские участки, сжигали помещичьи имения. * Белорусская социалистическая громада * Украинская социал-демократическая рабочая партия * Украинская демократическо-радикальная партия * Украинская народная партия * Федерация анархистов «Хлеб и воля» * Федерация анархистов «Чёрное знамя» * Федерация анархистов «Безначалие» Отображение в художественной литературе * Рассказ Леонида Андреева «Рассказ о семи повешенных» (1908). В основу рассказа положены реальные события — повешение на Лисьем Носу, близ Петербурга 17.02.1908 г.(ст.ст.) 7 членов Летучего боевого отряда Северной области партии социалистов-революционеров(Распутина А. М., Лебедева Е. Н., Лебединцев В. В., Синенгуб Л. С., Стуре Л. А., Баранов С. Г., Смирнов А. Ф.) [http://www.muza-usa.net/2006_17/2006-17-04.html Б. Розенфелд. «К истории создания Леонидом Андреевым „Рассказа о семи повешенных“»] // Журнал Terra Nova, № 17 Ноябрь, 2006 * Повесть Леонида Андреева «Сашка Жегулёв» (1911). В основу повести положена история известного экспроприатора времён первой русской революции Александра Савицкого, убитого полицией в апреле 1909 года близ г. Гомеля. * Статья Льва Толстого «Не могу молчать!» (1908) о смертных казнях * Сб. рассказов Власа Дорошевича «Вихрь и другие произведения последнего времени» * Стихотворение Константина Бальмонта «Наш царь» (1907). Ставшее знаменитым обличительное стихотворение. * Поэма Бориса Пастернака «Девятьсот пятый год» (1926-27) * Роман Михаила Осоргина «Сивцев Вражек» (1928) * Роман Бориса Житкова «Виктор Вавич» (1934) * Повесть Аркадия Гайдара «Жизнь ни во что (Лбовщина)» (1926) * Повесть Аркадия Гайдара «Лесные братья (Давыдовщина)» (1927) * Повесть Валентина Катаева «Белеет парус одинокий» (1936) * Роман Бориса Васильева «И был вечер, и было утро» — ISBN 978-5-17-064479-7 * Рассказы Евгения Замятина «Непутёвый» и «Три дня» * Варшавянка — революционная песня, ставшая широко известной в 1905 году * На задворках великой империи — исторический роман Валентина Пикуля в двух книгах. Впервые издан в 1963—1966 годах. * Автобиографическая повесть Льва Успенского «Записки старого петербуржца» * Книга Бориса Акунина «Алмазная колесница» Том 1 * Роман Александра Степанова «Семья Звонарёвых» * Андриканис Е. Н. Хозяин «Чёртова гнезда». — 3 изд. — М., 1965. Памятники и музеи Декабрьское вооружённое восстание 1905 г. в Мотовилихе Иллюстрации Изображение:Witold Wojtkiewicz manifestacja uliczna -1905-.jpg|Уличная демонстрация. Картина Витольда Войткевича. Изображение:Repin 17October.jpg|17 октября 1905 года. Картина Ильи Репина. Изображение:Demonstration Pietarsaari 1905.jpg|Демонстрация в Якобштаде (Финляндия). Осень 1905. Изображение:Finländaren Lennart Hohenthal skjuter prokuratorn Eliel Soisalon-Soininen, den 6 februari 1905.jpg|Финский активист Леннарт Хоэнтал убивает прокурора Сойсалон-Сойнинена в его доме в Хельсинки 6-го февраля 1905. Изображение:Pomnik 1905.jpg|Памятник революции 1905 года в Лодзи. Изображение:Bolshevik bombs.jpg|Корзина с бомбами, находившаяся в большевистской школе-лаборатории в деревне Хаапала. Изображение:Aresztowanie 1906.jpg|Солдаты ведут группу арестованных. 1906. Изображение:Strzaly.jpg|Боевик стреляет в полицейского. Рисунок из польской социалистической газеты Robotnik. 1907. Изображение:Neft.jpg|Казачий патруль возле сожжённых нефтепромыслов в Баку. 1905. Изображение:Депутаты Всероссийского дворянского съезда (1906).jpg|Депутаты Всероссйиского дворянского съезда. Санкт-Петербург, 1906. Файл:1905 Требования рабочих завода Гартмана в Луганске.jpg|Требования рабочих завода Гартмана во время первой русской революции. 1905. Изображение:Gorelov peasant.jpg|Г. Н. Горелов."Нападение крестьян на помещичью усадьбу в 1905 году", 1925, почтовая карточка, издание Музея Революции Союза ССР. Файл:Poster15.jpg|Советский пропагандистский плакат. Изображение:Miodowa bomba.jpg|Улица в Варшаве после взрыва бомбы боевиком ППС. 1906. File:Stamp of USSR 1868.jpg|Почтовая марка СССР, 1956 год. См. также * Революционный терроризм в Российской империи Примечания Литература * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ленин В. И., О революции 1905—1907 гг., М., 1955 * Пясковский А. В., Революция 1905 −1907 гг. в России, М., 1966 * Первая революция в России: взгляд через столетие. Под ред. А. П. Корелина, С. В. Тютюкина. — М.: Памятники исторической мысли, 2005. — 602 с. * * * * * Флеровский И. Наша первая рабоче-крестьянска революция 1905 г. — М.; Л.: Государственное издательство, 1925. — 122 с. * Ссылки * Петиция 9 января 1905 г. * Революция 1905—1907 гг. в России. Хроника событий. * Россия в первые годы XX века. Хроника событий с сайта HRONO.RU * Черносотенный террор 1905—1907 гг. * Индивидуальный политический террор в России. XIX — начало XX в. * О причинах русской революции: неомальтузианская перспектива * Первая русская революция и партизанские выступления 1905—1908 годов на Урале * дневник Николая II за 1905 г. * Тематический номер, посвященный столетию русской революции 1905 года; журнал «Неприкосновенный запас» 2005, № 6(44) * О причинах Русской революции * Две экономики России * Е. В. Демидова. Ненасильственная компонента революции 1905 года * О.Кен. Революция 1905—1907 гг. как революция современности * Г.Чувардин. Русская императорская гвардия в событиях революции 1905—1907 гг. * А. Черняк. Так кто же зажигал пламя революций? * «Уфа в 1905 году» * «Реформы в России были даны под дулом револьвера» // Лента.ру, 17.05.2015 (интервью историка Олега Будницкого) Категория:Революция 1905—1907 годов Категория:Восстания в России